An Unwanted Secret
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2011: DAY 4 - SECRET: Toph can "see" what other's can't. But one night, during Fire Lord Zuko's 21st birthday party, she "sees" something she shouldn't have between Zuko and Katara. And she is now burdened with an unwanted secret.


**ZUTARA WEEK: DAY 4 – SECRET: Why am I having such trouble with these prompts? For this, I didn't want to do the usual "secret relationship" most people were doing, but I was really stuck. So instead, I decided to do the secret relationship, but from Toph's point of view since she can "see" what most people can't. Here's **_**An Unwanted Secret**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

You know, there most of the time, I love my ability to "see" the world around me. To feel things no one else can.

But this…it's moments like these that I hate the ability.

Right now, I'm here with Sokka at Zuko's 21st birthday party at the Fire Nation palace. But the birthday boy isn't here right now. Everyone else thinks his in the bathroom or his office or with Mai or just nervous to come out.

"Poor guy probably had too much cake," said a councilman.

"Fire Lord Zuko has never been one for crowds," said an admiral.

"Probably can't tear himself away from his girlfriend," one woman giggled.

"My nephew always works himself to death," said Iroh, "He needs to learn to have some more fun." I sighed, taking a swig of my drink. Phoenix Whiskey I think it's called. Weak stuff, I've had better.

Not even Iron knows what's going on with Zuko. No one knew that Mai was not with Zuko, but upstairs, still putting on her dress.

Zuko was, in fact, down the hall in an empty room…with Katara.

The normal person wouldn't have heard or felt what I did. I had been going to the bathroom and came back when I heard it.

"Zuko…" came a breathy moan from a room. The voice sounded nothing like Mai's monotone voice. It sounded like.

"Katara…" Zuko purred. It felt like time stopped as I slowly realized what was happening. I could hear their lips move against each others, their hands moving across clothing and skin. The sound of several pieces of fabric hitting the floor.

The mewls, moans and whispers seemed to root me to the ground in horror. Zuko was dating Mai and Katara was dating Aang. But here they were, just inches away from me.

Zuko and Katara were having an affair.

I felt like I was going to be sick. This was not something I wanted to know. If word go out that Zuko was cheating on a nobleman's daughter with a waterbender…there were still people that didn't approve of his role as Fire Lord and this would just add wood to that fire. And people in the Fire Nation _loved _gossip.

And then there was Katara's family. She was their little golden girl. Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe, one of the best waterbenders in the world and girlfriend to Avatar Aang. And sure, her family may still accept her if they knew the truth, but not her people. Adultery is something that is frowned upon in any culture.

"Toph," Sokka's voice snapped me out of my trance. I knew he couldn't hear what was going on in the room, but it still put me on edge.

"I was wondering where you disappeared too," he said, giving me a quick peck on my lips, "Are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah," I said, forcing a smile on my face, "Just feeling a little queasy, I probably ate some bad fish or something."

"Do you want to leave?" Sokka asked, "Maybe you should get some rest."

"I'm fine," I reassured him, "If I can survive your toxic cooking, I can survive some bad fish." I joked, trying to break the tension that Sokka wasn't even aware of.

I looped my arm through Sokka's and led the way back to the main ballroom where the party was being held. I could still hear Zuko and Katara in the other room.

I would keep their secret. Katara was one of my best friends, I wouldn't out her like that. Besides, it was their secret to tell.

Well…looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

**There's **_**An Unwanted Secret**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
